


Proving a Valid Point

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Desperation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: “There's no way that's a thing,” Eridan said as he sniped some loser on the other team. He glared over his husktop's screen at where his kismesis sat. “I mean, yeah, nook stimulation is great, but it's just not enough to spill from.”Wherein Sollux proves that you don't need a bulge to have a good time.





	Proving a Valid Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BagtheBagisnotaBag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/gifts).



Eridan wasn't sure how they got on the topic; one moment they were trash talking each other's gaming skills, and then they were talking about pailing. “There's no way that's a thing,” Eridan said as he sniped some loser on the other team. He glared over his husktop's screen at where his kismesis sat. “I mean, yeah, nook stimulation is great, but it's just not enough to spill from.”

Sollux snickered at him and did a series of keyboard taps on his computer. In the game, ordinance rained down on their enemies. Eridan moved his character up to the next sniping point, watching carefully for other players. “And now I kinda feel bad for you.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Eridan demanded hotly.

Sollux glanced over and took half a moment to spread his arms in a gesture of nonchalance. “Nothing... just didn't realize that your previous concupiscent partners couldn't be assed to give it to you good... oh, that's right, Vriska. That says it all.”

“Fuck you, Sol!”

Eridan flung a balled up snack wrapper at his head, which bounced off the back of Sollux's head. Sollux laughed and flung it back at him with his psionics. “I'm eons better than her and could get you to spill without touching your bulge.”

“Please, there's no way.”

“Wanna bet?”

The match timer hit just zero, so Eridan looked up at Sollux. His expression was one of quiet confidence. “What's the stakes?”

Sollux shrugged. “Besides the satisfaction of knowing I'm right and you're wrong?” Eridan snorted at his presumption. “How about this; if I can't get you to spill, then I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day.”

Eridan pursed his lips. “Anything?” he asked, thinking about one particular fantasy of having a blindfolded Sollux on the end of a leash.

“Okay, not anything,” Sollux amended. “Anything within acceptable trollish norms.”

“Of course,” Eridan didn't want to totally wreck his spade after all. He felt like Sollux was talking out of his ass. “Fine, you're on. We doin' this now?”

Leering, Sollux backed out of the gaming queue. “Fuck yes, I'm ready.” He pushed his chair back from his desk and spun around so he could grab Eridan and pull him in for a heated kiss. Eridan felt a growl through the kiss, so he fisted his hands in Sollux's threadbare shirt as he snarled back. Teeth nipped at his lips and Eridan exhaled sharply as they dug in. He moved his hands down the warmth of Sollux's torso, flexing the ends of his claws just enough to catch on the fabric. Sollux pulled away. “Hey, watch the shirt, I don't have the wardrobe budget you do.”

“Whatever,” Eridan replied as he tried to tug the shirt off. “You're quadranted to the Empress, just get Fef to buy you a new one.”

Sollux shoved him with his psionics, spreading him across the table. Eridan gasped at the suddenness of the position shift, momentarily worried about his husktop until he saw Sollux had moved it out of the way. “Not the point, fish fuck. Don't move, I need to get a thing.”

“A thing?” Eridan echoed.

“You'll see, now hold still.”

He floated up and away, leaving Eridan pinned to the table and unable to move anyway. He tried to shift, but Sollux's power held him absolutely still. He seethed and grumbled until Sollux reappeared. “Took you long enough.”

“Don't be so impatient,” Sollux replied. He held an item that Eridan couldn't get a good look at due to angle. “You're not even naked yet.”

“Yeah, cause some douche has me pinned to a table.”

“This 'douche' is about to blow your mind, so shut up.” The force pinning Eridan down eased up, allowing Eridan to leverage himself up on elbows. Eridan finally got a good look at the item Sollux held; it was made from a black material and was about the length of his forefinger. The object's sides curved out wide, then narrowed before flaring out to a wide base. There was a hole in the center and down the length “Fuck,” Eridan exhaled, his body clenching in interest as he realized what it was. “Is that what I think it is?”

“And how do you know what a sheath plug is?” Sollux laughed. “Pervert.”

“Says the asshole holdin’ one casually!” Eridan snapped back.

“So you don't want to use it?”

Eridan felt his face grow warm. He might have watched a few videos online where such a device was used; he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested. “I didn't say that!” he muttered. “I don't even want to know where you got that.”

“You can find anything on the internet,” Sollux said with a shrug. “Come on, hurry up with your clothes so I can get this in before you spring a wriggly and prove you wrong.”

Eridan rolled his eyes, but carefully started to take off his clothes until he only wore his eyeglasses. Sollux snagged those off with his psionics, fuzzing up the world around him. “Hey!”

“You don't need them right now. Spread your legs.”

Eridan glared myopically at him, but spread his legs. Sollux moved between them, and Eridan could feel Sollux's gaze on him. Hands touched his thighs, uncharacteristically soft, repositioning them slightly. Eridan clenched his hands and let his head fall back as warm breath skated across his sheath. He could feel his bulge start to show interest and if Sollux didn't hurry up, he was going to lose his chance to use the plug. As if Sollux could hear his thoughts, Eridan felt the hollowed out tip of the plug press against his sheath entrance. As Sollux slowly started to press it in, Eridan bit his lip at the weird sensation of something going in instead of coming out. “Fuck,” he gasped.

“Don't forget to breathe,” Sollux cautioned. “No passing out before we get started.”

Eridan didn't even think to fuss at him; he took a careful deep breath and whined as the widest part of the plug started to push into him. His bulge squirmed in his sheath, unable to slip around the toy. He realized that his whole body was trembling and his nook ached. Finally, the plug slipped in, the base of the toy nestling against his groin. “Fuck, this is the weirdest feelin’ ever...” he gasped.

“But nothing painful?” Sollux asked.

Eridan shook his head and Sollux scratched his claws down Eridan's thighs sharply. Eridan hissed and growled. “What the fuck?”

“Can't have this turning flush,” Sollux laughed. He shifted further down between Eridan's legs. “Hold on to your globes.”

“Whatever, pissblood,” Eridan shot back. “You're talkin’ out of your ass.”

Sollux responded by digging his teeth into the flesh of Eridan's hip. Eridan inhaled sharply as sensation traveled up his nerves like they were set on fire. Snickering, Sollux moved slowly from hip to hip, nipping and sucking at Eridan's skin and leaving little marks in his wake. He paused at the curve of flesh right above the plug, taking the time to lick and nip at the skin. Eridan squirmed at the feeling and his bulge twitched with agitation. “Feel good, ED?” Sollux asked as he kneaded his fingers into Eridan's thighs.

Eridan shivered as Sollux continued to mouth at the area around his sheath, even running his tongue around the edge of the plug. “Fuck,” he said shakily, “I thought you could do this without touchin’ my bulge.”

Sollux paused to reply. “I'm not touching your bulge. It's impossible to directly touch your bulge right now.”

“I feel like this is a bullshit loophole that we should have clarified,” Eridan replied.

“Fine, I'll leave your sheath alone. Can we please get back to making you spill?” He didn't wait for Eridan to reply; Sollux shifted further down, and Eridan felt warmth tease along the edges of his nook. He fought to stay still as Sollux dragged the split ends of his tongue over his folds, then between them. Sollux pulled back slightly, licking translucent purple from his lips. “Ehehe, you're already so wet, ED. This is going to be so easy.”

“Ha! Keep talkin’, Captor,” Eridan taunted, trying to keep his breathing even despite the way his limbs twitched. He kinda wanted Sollux to keep going. “You are so far away from makin’ me spill, it ridicul – oh!”

Sollux had pushed his tongue completely into Eridan's nook. Eridan gasped and tried to shut his legs, but Sollux growled and pinned them down and apart with a shimmering of psionic energy. He continued to flex his tongue, leaving Eridan biting his lips to prevent moaning. His sheath was super swollen, and his bulge squirmed in the meager space as Sollux wiggled his tongue obscenely, imitating the motions of a bulge. For some reason, Sollux's tongue felt huge in him; Eridan threw his head back, horns hitting the table's surface with a loud clang, and gave the littlest of moans. He could feel Sollux grinning against him, and then the asshole started to move his tongue again, hitting clusters of nerves Eridan would have sworn impossible to reach.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “This isn't... e... enough to make me spill...”

Sollux paused and looked up with a shit eating grin. “Who said that this was it? This is just the warm up. Think you can hold still for the next part, or do I need to find the cuffs?”

“Fuck you,” Eridan gasped in reaction. He paused and considered Sollux's statement. “Wait, you actually own a pair of cuffs that could hold a me?” Sollux merely wiggled his eyebrows in response and moved so he was kneeling between Eridan's legs, fingers teasing at Eridan's dripping folds. “Let me guess, you got those off the internet too, right?”

“Ehehe, of course,” Sollux replied.

His fingers felt like branding irons as they teased at Eridan's nook. Eridan had to swallow a needy whine before he could say anything. “Maybe next time, if you manage to get one over on me.”

“Suit yourself,” Sollux replied with a shrug. Eridan didn't have time to respond before Sollux shoved fingers into his nook. Eridan gasped in shock; it felt like Sollux had shoved his whole damn hand in. Sollux wiggled his fingers and Eridan didn't even try to hold back his moan as his hips flexed up in need. “Damn, you're so tight right now,” Sollux murmured. “That feel good enough to spill?”

“Sol...” Eridan gasped, scrambling to try and dig his claws into something. Sensation overwhelmed him, infinitely stronger than he was expecting. “Please...”

“Please what?” Sollux asked. He moved his fingers at a brutal pace, keeping Eridan from being able to reply with anything besides moans and gasps. Eridan squirmed and tried to claw at Sollux's arm, but again, he was pinned by Sollux's psionics. He keened, high pitched and needy, as Sollux continued to press into him. “Do you want to spill already? With just my fingers?”

Eridan shook his head; everything felt so good, but it wasn't going to be enough to spill. “Can't,” he gasped. “Not enough...” Sollux scoffed and added a third finger. Eridan wailed and found himself teetering on an unseen edge as Sollux wiggled and thrust his fingers. “Yes, yes!”

“Ehehe, nope...”

Suddenly, Sollux pulled his fingers from Eridan, leaving him open and dripping with need. Eridan shrieked and tried to kick at Sollux, but Sollux's psionics held him down. “You asshole!” Eridan hissed. “Why the fuck did you stop?”

Sollux laughed at him. “Why are you so angry? If I hadn't stopped, you'd already be losing this little wager.”

His face grew hot. “N... no I wasn't...”

Sollux leered at him and smacked the flat of his hand against Eridan's nook entrance. Eridan gasped and squirmed as pleasure coursed through him. “Your fins were twitching like crazy.”

Eridan snarled and consciously flattened his fins against his face. “So? That doesn't mean shit. And I haven't spilled yet, so don't sit there with that look across your face.”

“Ha, it's not going to take much to do.” In a flash of psionic energy, Eridan found himself flipped and on arms and knees, ass high in the air. “Since you're already so desperate...”

Eridan couldn't see what Sollux was doing, but the sound of a zipper coming undone was unmistakable. Eridan shuddered as he felt Sollux's bulges lapping at his thighs. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked, voice faint but needy.

“Oh, you're right... can't mess up the table.” Sollux replied with a laugh. There was a clink of metal and Eridan looked down the length of his body to see a little metal pail between his legs. “There, much better.”

Any response was cut off as Sollux pressed into him. Eridan stopped breathing for a moment; everything in his groin was really tight and it felt like he was being split in two, but everything also felt so good that he didn't want Sollux to stop. When Sollux flexed his bulges, the motion kickstarted Eridan's diaphragm into working again. Eridan inhaled sharply, but could only moan between ragged breaths as Sollux set a punishing pace. His focus narrowed down to how full he felt and the needy ache of his bulge still trapped in his sheath. “Sol...” he managed to get out.

“What is it, slurry licker?” Sollux asked. “Going to spill on my bulges?”

Eridan was certain that even his fins were flushed purple by now. “Fuck, yes, please” he gasped.

Sollux chuckled, his own breathing starting to pick up. “I'm not stopping you”

“But... my bulge,” Eridan gasped.

Sollux snarled and yanked his head back with a tight grip on one of Eridan's horns. “You don't need me to play with your bulge, do you fish fucker?” Eridan snarled and fought Sollux's grip, only to melt into acceptance as Sollux tugged harder and dragged claws down his back. He moaned and chirped like a pail vid actor as he felt pleasure building in him like a rip tide. “You can spill just like this.”

It was true; Eridan wailed as that rip tide of pleasure dragged him down and he was spilling like he never had before, his whole body trembling and his gills flexing open and closed in spastic motion. He was vaguely aware of the steady sound of slurry dripping into the pail between his legs. Sollux didn't slow or change pace as he continued to pail Eridan. Eridan swallowed hard and whimpered as the tension in his body didn't fade away, but instead began to build to a newer height unreached before. “There it is,” Sollux murmured. “Look at all that nasty purple, let it all out.”

Eridan sobbed happily as he peaked again a second time, eye scrunched closed. His pleasure didn't ebb, trapping his senses in a never ending orgasm. Sollux started to move faster, his breathing wheezing faster and faster until he too spilled, filling an already full Eridan even fuller with his hot slurry. They both panted hard, Sollux leaning heavily on Eridan, and Sollux started to laugh. “Oh, shut up,” Eridan said dreamily, without any real heat. “Fine, you were right, let me enjoy the afterglow without your stupid laugh.”

“Whatever you say, ED. Hold still.”

Sollux carefully pulled himself out of Eridan. Eridan sighed in pleased relief as things started to get less tight. He stole another glance down the length of his body and noticed yellow starting to combined with the purple dripping from the hole in the plug. “Huh, that's what that was for. Interestin’.”

“Damn, you sound like I fucked you stupid.”

“Rude,” Eridan said calmly. “You should try it out, feels really nice. I would love to see you cry like a wriggler.”

There was a thoughtful pause. “Maybe,” Sollux replied. “if you really think your nook handling skills could hold a candle to mine. If you can't manage it, I get to use my cuffs on you.”

Eridan nodded, feeling exhaustion sneaking up on him. “Sounds like a bet then.”

 


End file.
